Wherever Life Takes Us
by Lyrical Waves
Summary: Oneshots all set during the Goldren Trio era, using a variety of characters and pairings. Written for cherryredxx's Fifty Days, Fifty Songs challenge. It's been a while since I've last wrote and I appreciate any feedback.


**It has been a while since I have last written, and I've been so ready to start again. The only problem is I've had such horrid writer's block. But, I think I may have found a solution. Here is my entry for cherryredxx's Fifty Days, Fifty Songs challenge. Off we go!**

* * *

He sat at the bar, miserable; slamming down drinks one after the other. He felt so defeated and resigned. The war was finally over, but everything just kept going south. It was all starting to catch up to him and it took on quite the toll.

After the Dark Lord was finally gone, everyone spread off in different directions, and most of them lost touch. He didn't see much of anyone anymore, except when he would pull himself out of his apartment and down to the bar to drown his sorrows.

Following the war, he and Ginny had broken up for good. She told him he had basically turned into a lost cause. She went back to the Burrow where she helped to take care of her mum and get her back on her feet. Within a few weeks, Ginny had started to date again and Harry just wallowed away in his apartment.

Ron started to spend a lot more time with his brothers. He spent a large amount of his time with George and together they got Weasleys' Wizards Wheezes back up and running. Ron did everything he could to help out with his family.

Hermione stayed in Britain for about two weeks before she decided she was going to find her parents and reconnect with them.

It seemed as if everyone was moving on without him and leaving him behind. Harry downed another shot of whatever the bartender decided to give him, hoping to wash away the rest of the world.

He buried his head into his hands trying to block the flashes of red and green light that swam across his vision. The screams echoed in his ears and all he could smell was fresh blood.

Down went another drink.

Across the room, the door rattled open. The red headed girl scanned the crowd for her date. As she came to the conclusion he had not yet arrived, her gaze landed on the former glory, Harry. She debated whether she should go talk to him or not.

Hesitantly, she cautiously walked towards where he sat and took the stool next to his. He tensed slightly as she looked him over. "Hi Harry." Ginny said lightly. He made no acknowledgement of her presence, but stared heavily down at his drink. "How have you been?" She treaded lightly.

No response. He swished his drink around in the cup before taking a slow sip. She fiddled her fingers together, unsure of what to do or say. She looked away, feeling the tension and discomfort in the air.

She struggled to find something to say. "We've missed you." It seemed appropriate enough. She gauged his reaction out of the corner of her eye. He was still unresponsive.

She sighed. He wouldn't say anything. There was nothing more she could do. She moved out of her chair and stood for a second longer, brushing away some fuzz and wrinkles from her dress. She wondered to herself if he would ever pull himself out of his stump.

She stared at him with sad, almost pitying, eyes. She turned to leave, then stopped abruptly when she heard his quiet whisper.

"I'm sorry."

Surprised, she turned back to look at him questioningly. He still sat, hunched over his drink, looking a hundred years old. "I ruined everything."

With that, she saw he had nothing more to say and had dismissed any more conversation. She turned away once again and went over to find her date. Her date wrapped his arm around her shoulder and started leading her away. As she rested her head on his shoulder, he looked back toward the bar and simply asked, "Who was that?"

She followed his glance back and didn't know quite what to say. She cleared her throat, before whispering, "Just somebody I use to know."

* * *

**And that concludes song one. This was a little different from what I usually write, but I'm so excited to have it up. Feedback is always appreciated! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
